Promise You
by satoru mochii new
Summary: Prequel Get Back Home. 2 shots. Rate M for save.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : PROMISE YOU**

 **GENRE : DRAMA**

 **PAIR : KUROSAKI ICHIGO X KUCHIKI RUKIA**

 **DISCLAIMER : KUBO TITE**

 **SUMMARY : SEBANYAK KEPULAN AWAN YANG TAK TERHINGGA. SELUAS LANGIT YANG TERBENTANG. SEINDAH SURGA YANG DIBAYANGKAN. SEBANYAK, SELUAS, DAN SEINDAH ITULAH JANJI YANG KUTITIPKAN PADAMU. JANJI YANG TIDAK AKAN KUBUAT MELESET.**

 **PREQUEL GET BACK HOME**

.

.

-o-O-o-

.

.

Kalau diberi rating dari 1 sampai 5, Ichigo Kurosaki mungkin akan diberikan nilai 5.5. Lebih dari seharusnya, karena dia memang di atas rata-rata. Pria paling tidak bisa dikalahkan dimana pun dia menapak. Predikat yang cukup baik bagi seorang Jaksa muda sekelasnya. Tampang parlente dan gaya eksklusif mungkin bonus. Bagai hadiah alamiah yang didapat dari Orang Tuanya. Dielu-elukan banyak kalangan, bukan hanya paras. Kecerdasan dan ketangkasannya dalam memperlakukan kasus memang selalu membuat siapa saja terpana. Dengan kejujuran sahid yang ditonjolkannya, dia mampu mengatasi kasus pelik sekalipun dengan sangat rapi dan dingin. Pria yang emosinya paling baik se Karakura jika menyangkut profesinya terlepas dari egois dan keras kepalanya sebagai Jaksa paling diandalkan di Karakura. Dia masih muda. 28 tahun yang lalu dia lahir di dunia. Dengan fisik yang di luar kata biasa menjadikannya terkenal di mana pun bahkan sejak bayi. Wajahnya yang manis saat kecil dan tampan ketika dewasa menjadikannya idola bagi kebanyakan wanita. Dan dia boleh berbangga akan hal itu. Namun di luar keunggulan anak sulung Kurosaki Isshin ini, kisah cintanya tidak semanis yang orang bayangkan.

Ketika lulus Sekolah Menengah dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah hukum Ichigo sempat menjalin kasih dengan gadis kelas atas yang merupakan idola, teman satu kelas yang ternyata telah dia taksir selama 1 tahun belakangan, Inoue, begitu dia biasa memanggilnya. Namun naas, hubungan yang sempat berjalan hanya 4 bulan itu harus kandas lantaran Inoue Orihime, gadis cantik pujaan hatinya di masa lalu sekaligus kekasih pertamanya telah dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya oleh seorang Pria sekelas mereka. Orihime membuangnya begitu saja setelah 1 minggu lamanya Ichigo kehilangan kontaknya dan berusaha untuk menghubungi Orihime yang saat itu pamit akan ke Amerika untuk waktu 2 minggu. Namun buah jawaban yang dinanti Ichigo adalah pahit. Dia harus menerima kenyataan pedih karena Orihime mengiriminya pesan singkat yang sangat singkat dan padat kepadanya. Ichigo masih begitu ingat kata-katanya dengan jelas. Bahwa kekasih cantiknya itu sudah tidak bisa bersama dengannya karena keluarga Ichigo bukanlah keluarga sosialita. Keluarga Ichigo bukan keluarga konglomerat. Ichigo muda sakit dengan pesan gadis itu, tapi sekarang dia sangat berterima kasih kepada Orihime. Karena berkat pesan singkatnya, Ichigo bisa punya ambisi untuk menjadi orang nomor satu di bidangnya. Dia bisa membuktikan kepada dunia terutama Orihime bahwa bukan berarti dunia tidak bisa dia genggam karena dia bukan konglomerat. Dan dia berhasil mencapai ambisinya. Karena di usia yang baru menginjak 24, dia berhasil menjadi Jaksa muda dan terlebih dia telah menangani kasus korupsi besar di masa itu dengan sangat mulus dan indah. Dia juga bisa membuktikan kepada para konglomerat di luar sana bahwa seorang Kurosaki Ichigo bahkan tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh orang paling berkuasa sekalipun. Mulai dari situlah karirnya melesat.

Ichigo bahkan punya perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang percetakan yang berhasil dia buat besar berkat kerja kerasnya. Dan perusahaan Ichigo merupakan kantor percetakan sekaligus penerbit paling disegani selama 2 tahun terakhir. Karena majalah-majalah dan buku-buku yang diterbitkan benar-benar mampu menarik minat pembaca meningkat lebih dari 50% dalam jangka waktu 2 bulan. Dunia yang dia cintai telah berhasil dia raih dalam genggamannya. Bahkan setelahnya tidak ada lagi wanita yang menolaknya, dari kalangan elite sekalipun. Namun bukan berarti Ichigo menerima siapa saja yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Terbukti bahwa hanya ada 3 wanita yang mengisi kisah cintanya sejak dia berhasil menjadi Jaksa papan atas.

Dan ketiganya terbilang bukan pengisi kisahnya yang serius. Karena mereka hanya menjalani hubungan singkat. Paling lama 5 bulan. Dan itulah sebabnya mengapa Ichigo mendapat gelar 'Pria Seksi Paling Sulit' selama 4 tahun belakangan ini. Dia bukannya tidak tertarik menjalani kehidupan cinta yang serius. Hanya saja dia belum merasakan bahwa wanita-wanita yang dekat dengannya menariknya dengan serius. Ya, serius. Untuk hubungan yang serius, dia juga harus punya tekad yang serius kan?

Itulah Kurosaki Ichigo. Seorang perjaka available yang siap santap namun belum tertarik untuk menyantap.

.

.

-o-O-o-

.

.

Dalam kehidupan Ichigo, dia selalu dikelilingi hal-hal yang rumit. Sifat egoisnya yang rumit. Pekerjaan yang rumit. Dan bahkan teman yang rumit. Dia tidak mengeluhkannya. Tidak sama sekali. Hanya terkadang dia hanya tidak tahan dengan kerumitan segalanya. Terutama teman yang rumit. Seperti Ishida Uryuu.

Teman semenjak kuliahnya itu sangatlah rumit. Pikirannya, tingkah lakunya, dan tujuan hidupnya. Terkadang Ichigo heran. Mengapa dia harus hidup dengan segala kerumitan itu. Bahkan sampai mengurusi hal yang tidak seharusnya dia pedulikan. Jujur, Ishida adalah orang paling rumit dengan tingkat kecemasan yang sangat tinggi yang pernah Ichigo kenal. Bahkan dia bisa tidak tidur beberapa hari hanya karena salah bicara di depan clientnya. Yang benar saja? Emosinya begitu mengaduknya terlalu dalam. Menjadikan Ishida sosok paling rapuh yang akan rusak dengan sendirinya hanya dengan pikirannya sendiri. Seperti sekarang ini.

Ichigo masih harus menyelesaikan berkas kasusnya yang sama sekali belum dia sentuh. Tapi Ishida tidak ada hentinya berceloteh mengenai gadis malang yang menjadi clientnya. Gadis 16 tahun yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal ini harus ia dengarkan kisahnya dari Ishida. Bagaimana gadis polos itu begitu tertekan dengan kematian mendadak keluarganya. Bagaimana gadis itu selalu menangis histeris ketika Ishida baru saja membuka percakapan tentang pesan Orang Tuanya. Dan yang jelas, gadis yang tidak Ichigo tahu ini kata Ishida adalah gadis paling manis dari kalangan atas yang pernah dia kenal.

Ishida adalah seorang pengacara cerdas dan cukup handal. Banyak keluarga kaya mempekerjakannya sebagai pengacara pribadi mereka dengan bayarin fantastis. Itulah awal kisahnya bertemu dengan gadis Sekolah Menengah yang dengan berapi-api sedang dia ceritakan ini. gadis yang ditinggal mati kecelakaan kedua Orang Tuanya. Gadis yang merupakan pewaris bisnis satu-satunya dari Orang Tuanya. Gadis polos tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bisnis keluarganya. Dan gadis paling manis dari kalangan atas yang pernah dia kenal.

"Aku tidak pernah tega. Kau tahu caranya menyampaikan kepadanya tentang wasiat ini? karena jujur, aku sangat tidak tega kepadanya. Belum aku bicara sepenuhnya, dia sudah menangis tersedu-sedu." Ucap Ishida dengan wajah cemas yang aku tidak tahu mengapa bisa dia rasakan. Dia terlalu perasa.

"Sudah berapa lama Orang Tuanya meninggal?" Ucap Ichigo menanggapi.

"Sekitar 3 hari yang lalu."

"Dia masih berkabung. Berikan dia 3 hari lagi untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia hanya gadis kecil kan." Jawab Ichigo santai.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Dan tolong, jangan biarkan pekerjaanmu membawa pengaruh terlalu besar dalam emosimu. Kau tahu, kau jadi seperti mayat hidup sekarang." Kata Ichigo lagi.

Ishida tergelak sesaat sebelum kembali menatapnya dengan sengit.

"Seperti kau tidak?"

Kali ini Ichigo yang tergelak. Namun balik menatap matanya tak kalah sengit.

"Setidaknya aku tidak ikut-ikutan menangis di depan client."

"Urusai!"

Ishida beranjak dari sofanya. Siap-siap pergi. Mengatur semua barangnya ke dalam tas. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi dia menatap Ichigo lagi dan membuka suaranya dengan lantang.

"Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu bertemu dengannya. Kita lihat apa kau masih bisa tidak tersentuh. Tuan Congkak."

"Silahkan. Kapanpun, itu." Balas Ichigo santai seraya merayakan tubuh tegaknya ke kepala sofa kerjanya.

"Lusa sore."

"Okay, Sir." Jawab Ichigo sambil menyeringai.

"Awas kau!"

Ishida pergi setelah membanting pintu besar ruangan Ichigo. Meninggalkan Ichigo dengan kerutan di wajahnya. Yang benar saja. Ichigo diajak menemani Ishida menangis di depan seorang gadis? Ini tantangan atau ejekan?

.

.

Setelah perdebatan panjang dengan sahabat lamanya, akhirnya disinilah Ichigo berada. Duduk berdampingan dengan Ishida bak menunggu calon mertua yang tak kunjung datang. Dibumbui dengan ancaman dari Ichigo yang hanya memiliki waktu terbatas. Ichigo serius. Bukannya dia pecundang tidak tepat janji, hanya saja Ishida memilih waktu yang salah. Karena tepat 2 jam lagi Ichigo harus menghadiri rapat timnya yang sangat tidak bisa dihindari. Namun mulut tajam Ishida serta ego Ichigo yang terlalu setinggi langit mengalahkannya dan dia berakhir menjadi pengunjung salah satu restoran cepat saji di area sekolah tersebut dengan tidak bijaksananya. Ichigo sih sudah protes lebih dulu mengenai lokasi pertemuan mereka yang sangat jauh dari kata 'Formal' dan terlebih 'Ichigo Banget'. Bayangkan saja, si jaksa parlente dewasa itu kini harus mendekam di salah satu bangku restoran makanan cepat saji yang sebagian besar pelanggannya adalah pelajar. Terlebih, ini jam pulang sekolah. Hell, no! Kepala Ishida ingin sekali digoroknya.

"Dia seharusnya sudah sampai." Ucap Ishida membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo yang sedari tadi memasang tampang kesal sampai ke dubur.

"Mungkin dia lupa? Atau dia segan karena kau mengajaknya bertemu di tempat tidak elit ini? yang benar saja Ishida, kau pikir semua remaja senang ke restoran macam ini." Ichigo hanya tidak tahan lagi. Dirinya sudah terlalu muak karena sedari tadi remaja yang berlalu di depannya mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya dan setelahnya mereka cekikikan, seperti Ichigo bahan lawakan saja. ah, Ichigo, begitulah cara para remaja mengagumi seseorang. Dan itulah mengapa Ichigo benci berada di sini. Di dekat mereka.

"Kalau boleh kubilang Ichigo, jika mereka adalah remaja aneh sepertimu dulu, tidak, mereka tidak suka. Tapi sayangnya, mereka remaja normal." Balas Ishida tak kalah sengit.

Ichigo melemparkan senyum sinisnya. Dalam hati sudah mengutuki sahabat karibnya itu dengan jutaan kata umpatan yang pasti sudah meledak dari tadi jika saja mereka bukan berada di tempat umum. Tentu Ichigo masih peduli pada hal itu. Karena pamornya lebih penting ketimbang melihat wajah babak belur Ishida.

"Kuchiki Rukia? Ah, aku sudah sampai. Oh, oke." Ishida berbicara memalui telepon genggamnya dan dengan singkat mengakhiri panggilannya. "Rukia, aku disini." Sambungnya lagi begitu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk.

Ichigo masih bergeming di tempat duduknya. Menatap malas pada hamparan restoran yang semakin lama semakin ramai. Dia tidak tertarik pada apapun saat ini. bahkan ikut menyapa gadis yang dibisiki Ishida barusan.

"Maaf, menunggu lama." Sebuah suara asing mengalun di telinga Ichigo, membuatnya mendongak untuk memastikan darimana suara tersebut berasal. Karena sumpah demi apapun, suara yang baru saja dia dengar terasa begitu lembut dan halus. Secara audio menenangkan. Namun belum Ichigo selesai dari rasa terkagumannya suara menyebalkan Ishida memecah pikirannya menjadi jutaan keping. Dasar perusak.

"Rukia, perkenalkan. Ini Kurosaki Ichigo, temanku. Ichigo, perkenalkan. Ini Kuchiki Rukia, clientku."

Gadis yang namanya disebut Rukia oleh Ishida ini tersenyum lembut ke arah Ichigo. Dan Ichigo hanya mengangguk singkat menanggapi. Namun kebisuan Ichigo bukan berarti ketidakpedulian. Ichigo hanya tidak percaya bahwa suara lembut yang barusan didengar berasal dari remaja yang tubuhnya benar-benar mungil. Secara visual tidak tampak seperti gadis Sekolah Menengah Atas pada umumnya. Tubuhnya rata. Lengannya begitu kecil dan pahanya sangat mini. Kalau boleh dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis SMA yang sejak tadi lalu lalang di depannya, gadis yang kini tersenyum manis di depannya ini jauh berbeda. Ichigo memang tidak pernah bergaul dengan gadis remaja, hanya saja dia pernah remaja, adik-adiknya di rumah juga seorang remaja. Dan seingat Ichigo gadis SMA usia 16 tahun tidaklah serata ini. Sungguh, kalau ini sih, sepertinya anak SD.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kurosaki-san."

Suara tersebut membuyarkan pikirannya lagi. Dan jika sejak tadi yang menjadi fokus Ichigo hanyalah tubuh mini kelewat abnormal gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia ini, sekarang paras manis dan senyum mengembang dari bibir merekah itu jadi fokus utamanya. Membekukan perhatiannya dalam sekejap. Membuatnya bahkan tidak bergeming untuk beberapa saat karena terlalu serius mendalami betapa indah wajah gadis mini di depannya itu. Pipi merona yang begitu halus, rambut hitam panjang yang diikat kuda ke belakang dengan beberapa cabang rambut yang menyentuh wajahnya dengan genit, serta bibir sewarna darah yang tampak sangat menggoda untuk dikulum. Karena yang Ichigo lihat, bibir merekah itu bagai popsicle rasa strawberry. Siap santap. Ditambah proporsinya yang sangat sempurna. Tidak terlalu tipis. Namun tidak setebal Kylie Jenner. Hanya saja, bibir bagian bawahnya tampak berisi dengan belahan menggoda yang menambah kesempurnaannya.

Bahkan sampai beberapa saat setelahnya Ichigo masih terpaku dengan betapa nikmat kelihatannya bibir di depannya kini sampai sebuah sikutan dari Ishida menghancurkan fantasi singkatnya.

"A...ya, senang bertemu denganmu."

Rukia tersenyum lagi. Membuat Ichigo semakin tidak tahan dengan pikiran menjijikannya sendiri. Yang benar saja? Dia baru saja tergoda dengan gadis 16 tahun. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin Ichigo. Kau Pria dewasa paling diincar. Tidak mungkin sekonyong-konyong kau berubah menjadi predator anak kecil penghisap permen itu.

' _Oh Tuhan, tolong sadarkan anakmu ini_.' ucap Ichigo miris dalam hati namun masih tidak berhenti menatap lapar pada wajah cantik gadis di depannya yang berangsur-angsur mengeluarkan ekspresi sakit yang Ichigo tidak tahu mengapa otak brengseknya malah membayangkan sebuah rasa sakit dari adegan erotis yang muncul di ruang persepsinya. Mereka, Ichigo dan Rukia berbagi desah dengan sentuhan-sentuhan dan gerakan-gerakan erotis. Rukia yang memasang wajah kesakitan namun menggairahkan karena rangsangan hebat yang Ichigo berikan. Bukan dari hal menyedihkan yang membuatnya terluka. Mungkin kali ini Ichigo benar, dia sudah tidak waras.

Namun Ichigo malah tersenyum menanggapi pikiran terakhirnya. Ya, dia tidak waras.

.

.

Beberapa minggu belakangan ini Ichigo seperti kehilangan fokusnya secara drastis. Dia suka melamun tiba-tiba. Dia juga suka tidak peduli ketika orang berbicara serius dengannya. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, dia sering lupa mengenai dokumen-dokumen kasusnya. Dan dia banyak mendapat masukan dari orang-orang sekitar untuk lebih banyak beristirahat melihat kondisinya yang cukup mengkhawatirkan. Memang menjadi pengusaha sekaligus jaksa adalah hal yang berat. Tapi ini adalah ambisi Ichigo. Dia benar-benar sudah terbiasa dengan semua resiko hidupnya. Setidaknya sejauh ini dia bisa menjalaninya dengan sangat baik. Tapi entah kenapa gangguan-gangguan menyebalkan itu berdatangan secara tiba-tiba dan itu sungguh menyebalkan. Dan tidak Ichigo banget. Dan Ichigo benar-benar melamun seharian sampai panggilan dari Ishida membuatnya meloncat.

"Ichigo, dimana kau sekarang?" Sahut Ishida di seberang sana.

"Di kantor percetakan. Kenapa?"

"Syukurlah, Ichigo tolong sekarang kau ke Rumah Sakit Karakura. Barusan pihak Rumah Sakit meneleponku mengatakan Rukia mengalami kecelakaan. Dan dia sedang adaa di UGD. Kondisinya sih tidak parah tapi aku sangat cemas. Tolong aku mohon bantu akul."

"Aku? Memang kau sedang dimana? Memang dia tidak punya keluarga lagi?"

"Aku sedang ke Osaka, Ichigo! Kenapa kau banyak bertanya? Orang tua anak itu baru saja meninggal. Keluarganya sebagian besar tinggal di luar negeri, yang dia punya hanyalah pelayan di rumahnya dan rumahnya tidak sedekat kantormu ke Rumah Sakit, Ichigo! Mereka juga sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana tapi aku sangat khawatir, tidak bisakah kau mengerti Ichigo?!" Ishida sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan suaranya. Jujur, Ichigo kali ini adalah sosok Ichigo yang paling dia benci.

"Oke. Aku akan ke sana. Dan aku akan menagih imbalan untuk ini, lihat saja!" Ancam Ichigo sebelum menutup teleponnya dengan cepat dan berlari seperti seolah-olah dia yang begitu cemas. Atau memang dia cemas sungguhan?

.

.

Ichigo langsung berlari ke ruangan UGD dan menyambar dokter yang sedang berlalu di depannya. Wajahnya agak sedikit kacau karena sedari tadi dia belum berhenti berlari.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Aku ingin bertemu Kuchiki Rukia, dia mengalami kecalakaan beberapa saat yang lalu. Pihak Rumah Sakit bilang dia sedang di UGD." Ujar Ichigo cepat.

"Dan kau?"

"Aku pengacaranya. Bukan, temanku pengacaranya. Tapi dia sedang di luar kota dan dia menyuruhku kemari." Sahut Ichigo panik.

"Baik, mari ku antar."

Ichigo mengikuti langkah Dokter hampir tua tersebut menuju ranjang perawatan Rukia.

"Nona Kuchiki, ada yang berkunjung untukmu."

Rukia tersentak begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang dia rasakan. Bukan, bukan perasaan risih karena berduaan dengan pria asing. Atau perasaan cemas yang semacam itu. Namun hal itu malah membuat Rukia bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan otaknya?

"Lukanya tidak parah, dia bisa pulang setelah cairan infusnya habis. Hanya beberapa luka luar di kaki dan tangan." Papar dokter tersebut sebelum meninggalkan Rukia sendirian dengan Ichigo.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ujar Ichigo sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Rukia.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" bukannya menjawab Rukia malah balik bertanya dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang Ichigo tidak bisa hindari. Seolah dirinya adalah orang berbahaya yang begitu ditakuti. Ini tidak nyaman.

"Ishida mengirimku. Dia sedang di luar kota. Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" balas Ichigo berusaha bersikap baik dan manis. Karena bersikap manis bukanlah perangai Ichigo.

"Tapi aku sudah menghubungi Unohana-san untuk ke sini." Jawab Rukia lagi. Masih dengan keadaan tidak bisa menerima Ichigo yang datang. Bukan, bukan karena Rukia tidak suka kehadiran Ichigo. Dia hanya tidak ingin merasakan perasaan asing yang hadir begitu saja ketika dia melihat kehadiran Ichigo. Sebenarnya perasaan aneh ini yang Rukia takuti. Bisa dibilang Rukia nyaman dan tenang begitu melihat Ichigo.

"Ya, Ishida bilang itu. Tapi kantorku sangat dekat dengan Rumah Sakit ini, jadi disinilah aku. Karena Ishida yang mengirimku. Ishida mengkhawatirkanmu. Itu saja. dan sebagai teman yang baik, aku membantunya mengurangi kekhawatirannya padamu dengan melihat keadaanmu secara langsung." Penjelasan Ichigo dipenuhi dengan penekanan karena sambutan Rukia akan dirinya benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Rukia merasakannya. Dan untuk itu Rukia merasa tidak enak pada Ichigo.

Sementara Ichigo sudah akan mengucapkan sesuatu melihat kebisuan Rukia akan penjelasannya saat telepon genggamnya berdering.

"Ini Ishida." Ichigo dengan lantang menunjukkan layar telepon genggamnya ke depan wajah Rukia.

"Ya Ishida? Ya, dia baik-baik saja. tenang, aku akan menjaganya. Kau ingin bicara dengannya langsung? Oh, baiklah."

Rukia masih menatap Ichigo dalam diam bahkan setelah beberapa saat Ichigo menutup teleponnya. Dia bahkan terlihat begitu kaku dalam selimutnya, memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan takut dan hati-hati seolah Ichigo monster yang bisa menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu? Jus mungkin? Atau ayam goreng?" ichigo tahu, pertanyaannya konyol tapi dia hanya tidak tahan dengan anak itu. Yang benar saja, memang dia penjahat apa? Asal dia tahu, tidak ada yang takut dengannya. Dia malahan dicari.

"Terima kasih telah datang untuk menemaniku." Akhirnya Rukia mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak menyebalkan dan Ichigo benar-benar seperti ingin langsung tersenyum girang. Untung dia tidak lupa bahwa dia adalah Kurosaki yang keren.

"Ya, tidak masalah."

Dan lagi-lagi terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Namun bukan Ichigo namanya jika tidak bisa menguasai kedaan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo di tengah keheningan yang tiba-tiba.

Rukia masih hanya menatap Ichigo dalam seolah menelaah apakah Ichigo adalah salah satu dari orang yang dapat dia percaya, karena sejak kecil Rukia diajarkan untuk tidak terlalu banyak bicara dengan orang asing. Dan itu dia lakukan sekarang. Karena baginya Ichigo tetaplah orang asing terlepas bagaimana terkenalnya orang itu. Bagaimana seringnya dia masuk koran dengan berbagai prestasi. Rukia hanya melakukan antisipasi pada umumnya demi keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Tapi sudah beberapa waktu berlalu semenjak kedatangan Ichigo, Rukia sama sekali tidak menemukan keasingan tersebut. Dia bersikap waspada memang tapi seoalah itu hanya dia lakukan semata-mata hanya memang itulah yang diajarkan kepadanya sejak kecil,namun untuk benar-benar waspada, jujur saja dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dan perasaan ingin menjaga jarak seolah tidak ada. Beberapa saat Rukia mencoba mencari-cari perasaan itu tapi dia tetap tidak menemukannya. Jujur, Rukia juga ingin waspada dan merasa takut pada Ichigo seeperti normalnya seorang remaja perempuan takut dengan laki-laki asing tapi hanya saja dengan perangai tegas dan angkuh Ichigo, Rukia malah tidak menemukan perasaan itu. Bahkan sejak awal Ichigo datang sebenarnya Rukia ingin menghambur ke dalam pelukan Ichigo dan menceritakan segalanya sambil menangis tapi dia tahu bahwa itu sangatlah tidak mungkin. Rukia, sepertinya kau tidak normal.

"Kuchiki?"

Rukia tersentak dengan panggilan Ichigo. Sebenarnya Rukia tersentak akan 2 hal. Yang pertama panggilan Ichigo dan yang kedua adalah wajah Ichigo yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan membuat jantungnya berebdar hingga seolah mau copot.

"Ya? Itu, aku tidak melihat-lihat saat menyebrang dan sebuah mobil menyerempetku. Dia sih tidak ngebut. Makanya aku hanya luka-luka sedikit." Ucap Rukia agak gugup. Karena bayangan betapa dekatnya wajah tampan Ichigo tadi dengan wajahnya tadi sangat mengganggu pikiran Rukia. Jantungnya berdegup tidak normal. Dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Rukia kan hanya remaja 16 tahun, dia tidak mungkin menyukai pria dewasa yang keren seperti Ichigo. Rukia bahkan tidak berani menyukainya.

"Lalu dimana orang yang menabrakmu? Dia tidak bertanggung jawab?" sentak Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Dia tanggung jawab kok. Dia membawaku ke rumah sakit ini. dia juga membayar pengobatanku tapi karena dia memang sedang buru-buru jadi dia segera pamit."

Ichigo memicing sesaat sebelum kembali menatap sungguh-sungguh ke arah Rukia. Menatapnya lekat dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Bahkan lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

"Sungguh?" bisik Ichigo.

Rukia menarik napasnya dalam. Sangat dalam bahkan dia hampir lupa untuk menghembuskannya kembali karena terlalu fokus pada betapa tampannya wajah Ichigo. Begitu proporsional dan indah. Membuat Rukia tidak tahan untuk tidak terpesona.

"Ya." Jawab Rukia pelan sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Ichigo tersenyum singkat. Dan hal itu membuat kepala Rukia kembali pusing melihat betapa indahnya bibir Ichigo tersungging.

"NONA RUKIA!"

Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama tersentak mendengar suara teriakan seorang wanita di belakang Ichigo. Itu Unohana. Pelayan Rukia. Wanita yang paling dia sayangi nomor dua setelah Ibunya. Unohana telah menjadi pelayan di rumahnya sejak Rukia bahkan belum bersekolah.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Kau membuatku takut setengah mati tahu! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kepalamu pusing? Ada yang sakit?" Cecar Unohana begitu dia sampai tepat di hadapan Rukia.

"Aku keserempet mobil." Ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum. Mencoba meyakinkan Unohana bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"APA?! Kenapa bisa?!" Unohana menjerit panik hingga membuat Ichigo tersentak mendengarnya.

"Dia kurang hati-hati." Sambung Ichigo mencoba menyadarkan Unohana bahwa ada orang lain di sekitar mereka jadi kalau bisa Unohana jaga suaranya agar tidak mengganggu.

Unohana memicing ke arah Ichigo sejurus kemudian menatapnya sinis seakan siap menerkamnya seperti singa kelaparan.

"Kau yang menabrak Nona Rukia? Seenaknya saja kau menyebut Nonaku tidak hati-hati. Nona adalah orang yang sangat hati-hati tidak mungkin dia bisa terserempet mobilmu kalau bukan kau yang memang ugal-ugalan, ya kan?!"

Mata Ichigo membulat. Benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata akan ucapan Unohana. Sementara Rukia tampak terkesiap sementara.

"Basan, bukan. Bukan dia yang menabrakku."

Unohana memandang tidak percaya ke arah Rukia. Memasang tampang seakan ingin berkata 'Yang benar saja?'

"Lalu dia siapa?" Tanya Unohana masih dengan tatapan sebalnya ke arah Ichigo.

"Dia teman Ishida-san, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ishida-san menyuruhnya ke sini karena dia khawatir padaku." Papar Rukia sambil melempar tatapan bersalah ke arah Ichigo. Ya, sungguh. Dia merasa sangat tidak enak terhadap Ichigo. Ichigo sudah repot-repot menyempatkan diri melihatnya hingga meninggalkan pekerjaannya, tapi dia malah dituduh sebagai orang yang mencelakakan Rukia. Dan itu pasti akan sangat menyebalkan bagi Ichigo.

Unohana terkesiap begitu mendengar jawaban Rukia. Dia segera menundukkan kepalanya tanda permintaan maaf.

"Maafkan saya, Kurosaki-san. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau panik." Balas Ichigo. Ya, walau tampangnya kejam Ichigo adalah orang yang baik sesungguhnya. Dan dia begitu paham betapa khawatirnya Unohana terhadap Rukia.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian seorang perawat menghampiri mereka dan mengatakan bahwa Rukia bisa pulang.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

Rukia diam beberapa saat sebelum mencerna perkataan Ichigo. Ichigo khawatir padanya kah? Oh, ya. Rukia rasanya terlalu pede.

"Ya, Aku bisa."

"Baiklah. Ingin ku antar pulang?" lagi-lagi ucapan Ichigo membuat konsentrasi Rukia kacau.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Kami dengan supir." Balas Unohana.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kantor dulu ya. Hati-hati. Semoga lekas sembuh ya Rukia. Nanti kalau aku ada waktu aku akan menjengukmu." Pamit Ichigo.

"Ya. Terima kasih." Ujar Rukia mlau-malu. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu. Dan jantungnya benar-benar tidak berdetak dengan normal. Serasa ingin melompat dari tempatnya saja.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki-san."

"Ya, sama-sama. Sampai jumpa, Rukia, Unohana-san."

Rukia terpaku. Tunggu, barusan Ichigo memanggilnya Rukia? Apa ini artinya akan ada kedekatan lainnya yang akan terjadi. Tidak, ini terlalu indah untuk terjadi.

Unohana tersenyum sambil melirik Rukia dari ekor matanya. Dia paham bahkan sangat paham bagaimana reaksi Rukia jika melihat hal yang disukainya. Dan kali ini Unohana dapat melihat ketertarikan itu Nonanya pada Ichigo. Nona mudanya sedang tertarik terhadap Ichigo.

"Dia pria yang baik." Ucap Unohana masih merangkul lengan Rukia.

"Ya."

"Dia juga tampan." Sambung Unohana lagi.

"Ya." Kata Rukia secara spontan sebelum akhirnya menyadari ucapan Unohana. "Apa?!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona. Tidak ada salahnya kan suka dengan pria yang lebih dewasa. Itu bukannya sedang trend?"

"Kau mengada-ada saja. Aku tidak menyukainya. Tidak mungkin." Bantah Rukia dengan gugup. Bahkan dia tidak bisa menyebunyikan gelagat gelapannya.

"Lalu kenapa sejak tadi bersemu begitu?"

"Aku begitu?"

Unohana tertawa dan kembali merangkul Rukia. Menyisakan Rukia yang bahkan masih berkutat dengan pikirannya mengenai apakah Ichigo menyadari wajah konyolnya yang terus bersemu semenjak tadi seperti kata Unohana.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Sorry ga jelas. Tadinya mau bikin oneshot tapi tiba-tiba di tengah jalan memutuskan untuk bisa 2 shots deh. Hehe. Biar pada kepo.**

 **Terima kasih, semua.**


	2. Chapter 2

PROMISE YOU CHAPTER 2

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu berselang pasca kecelakaan yang dialami Rukia. Dan sudah selama itu pula Rukia tidak bertemu lagi dengan Ichigo Kurosaki. Yang kata Unohana adalah pangeran masa depannya. Pria tampan yang jujur saja membuatnya kepikiran semenjak pertemuan kedua mereka di Rumah Sakit saat Rukia kecelakaan.

"Pangeran masa depan apanya?" Ujar Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Masih dengan rajin membolak-balik lembar demi lembar novel yang dia baca. Rukia sedang berada di toko buku langganannya. Biasanya jika tidak ada ekstrakurikuler dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke toko tersebut entah hanya sekedar untuk memenuhi hobinya membaca atau membeli buku yang memang dia butuhkan.

Jujur, walau sambil membaca Rukia tetap belum bisa fokus sepenuhnya pada apa yang dia baca karena pikirannya masih melayang-layang pada pria berambut ngejreng dan nyentrik yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Menyebalkan." Rukia lagi-lagi bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Serasa dunia milik sendiri Rukia terlalu sibuk pada pikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak sadar kini ada seorang gadis yang tingginya tidak beda jauh dengannya berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Sepertinya Miss Kuchiki sudah mulai gila. Dia bicara sendiri daritadi."

Rukia melirik sekilas. Ah, itu Senna. Gadis kelas sebelah yang selalu menjadi saingannya. Gadis yang tahun lalu berada di peringkat kedua umum setelah dirinya, yang senang mengganggu Rukia. Walaupun terkadang gangguannya tidak begitu menyebalkan, hanya saja Rukia merasa risih dengan tingkahnya. Rukia bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana tahun lalu dia menggodanya dengan mengirimkan surat cinta palsu kepada Kira—kakak kelasnya— hingga membuatnya trauma. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Rukia tidak suka terhadap Senna.

Walaupun sebenarnya Senna bukanlah anak yang jahat. Hanya saja keisengannya di atas rata-rata dan sangat senang menggoda Rukia, karena bagi Senna ekspresi kesal milik Rukia sangatlah lucu. Dan itu memuat Rukia tidak menyukainya.

"Menyingkirlah, Senna. Kau merusak moodku membaca." Balas Rukia acuh.

"Mood membaca? Sepertinya kau memang tidak punya mood membaca."

Rukia kembali melirik Senna yang sudah menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya seperti biasia. Inginnya sih mengikat mulut Senna supaya tidak bisa bicara lagi tapi Rukia tahu bahwa menggapinya hanya akan membuat Senna semakin giat untuk menggodanya jadi Rukia tetap bergeming dengan posisi pura-pura bacanya.

"Kebun Apel Caroline. Ah! Itu kan novel tentang gadis yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Wow, jadi Miss Kuchiki sedang patah hati. Tidak kusangka."

Nasibnya sial.

Kenapa sih Senna selalu punya kesempatan untuk mengoloknya?

"Aku sedang tidak patah hati atau jatuh cinta, Senna. Jadi diamlah." Ucapnya penuh dengan kegemasan.

Senna tertawa. Tawa mengejek yang sangat Rukia tidak suka. Rasanya ingin mematahkan rahangnya saja.

"Apa karena Kira-senpai sudah punya kekasih? Ah, makanya kubilang jangan menolaknya. Kau bodoh sih. Padahal kan Kira-senpai itu imut."

Rukia begitu geram. Akhirnya dia menutup bukunya dan memilih untuk menanggapi ucapan Senna secara serius. Senna ingin bertengkar. Rukia menyanggupinya.

"Kalau kau suka dengan Kira-senpai. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang jadian dengannya? Kenapa malah memalsukan namaku untuk surat cinta menggelikan?"

"Ayolah Rukia, jangan terlalu kaku. Kau juga harus bersenang-senang. Aku tahu kau anak yang pintar dan penurut. Tapi kau juga bisa bersenang-senang. Seperti pacaran misalnya? Memiliki pacar itu menyenangkan loh. Selalu ada yang menelponmu setiap saat jadi kau tidak merasa kesepian meski kau sedang sendiri. Selalu ada yang bisa diajak bersenang-senang bersama seperti menonton, ke taman bermain, jalan-jalan ke mall. Sambil bergandengan tangan. Dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah kau bisa berciuman."

Rukia berdecak kesal menanggapi kalimat sembrono gadis di depannya.

"Menjijikan."

Rukia segera berbalik meninggalkan Senna yang masih setia bersandar di rak buku sambil membawa buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya menuju kasir. Moodnya sudah benar-benar rusak semenjak kedatangan Senna dan akan jauh lebih bijaksana apabila dia membaca dalam tenang di kamarnya ketimbang di sekitar setan jahil yang tidak pernah lelah menggodanya itu.

"Ya ampun Rukia, aku tidak berbohong. Ciuman itu memang sangat menyenangkan. Rasanya begitu indah dan nikmat. Bahkan lebih enak daripada nasi kare yang suka kau makan di kantin. Dan bayangkan saja jika kau punya kekasih? Kau bisa berciuman setiap hari dengannya. Kau tidak perlu lagi tuh nasi kare kantin yang bau itu." Tampaknya Senna pantang menyerah. Meski Rukia sudah berjalan cepat untuk menjauh darinya, tetap saja gadis itu masih mengikutinya hanya demi menggodanya.

"Kau akan mati jika hanya berciuman tanpa makan. Lagipula, kau tidak harus punya kekasih untuk bisa ciuman." Rukia masa bodoh dengan ucapannya. Sekarang dia hanya ingin membalas Senna supaya Senna bungkam dan berhenti merecokinya.

Ya, dia hanya peduli bagaimana cara membungkam mulut seribu Senna yang tidak pernah berhenti berbicara hal-hal menyebalkan.

"Rukia?"

Rukia berhenti melangkah. Dia menengok ke belakang dan memandang kosong wajah terkejut Senna. Dia juga sudah berhenti mengikuti langkah Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum bangga. menganggap diamnya Senna adalah sebuah kekalahan. Namun belum dia berhenti dari rasa puasnya karena berhasil membuat Senna bungkam, Senna kembali berlari menghampirinya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Rukia, tidak kusangka."

"Apa?" Rukia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan isi kepala Senna. Barusan saja dia terpaku namun belum ada dua detik kemudian jiwa setan bicaranya sudah bangkit lagi. Ngidam apa sih Ibunya dulu?

"Ternyata." Senna tersenyum lebar kali ini. menyisakan Rukia dengan tanda tanya besar dalam kepalanya. "Jadi kau suka berciuman meski kau belum memiliki kekasih?"

"APA?!" Rukia menjerit nyaring membuat hampir seluruh pengunjung toko menyorot Rukia tajam. " Kau sinting!"

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya lagi meninggalkan Senna sinting yang masih tertawa bahagia di tempatnya. Rukia yang malang, inginnya menghajar Senna, sekarang malah sebaliknya dia yang dihajar balik oleh Senna. Nasib buruk, Rukia.

"Ternyata kau nakal juga ya? Bagaimana kalau berita ini aku jadikan bahan Hot Gossip di majalah sekolah minggu depan. Dengan judul 'Miss Rukia, nona permen kapas yang sebenarnya nakal dan liar' bagaimana? Keren kan? Orang tuamu pasti akan kecewa di surga, deh kalau mereka mengetahui anak mereka yang manis dan lugu ternyata begitu nakal." Senna mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa renyah seolah menghiraukan air muka Rukia yang sudah berubah drastis sejak dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Itu tidak lucu Senna." Kali ini Rukia serius. Kemarahan Rukia kali ini sungguhan.

"Apa? Tentu saja lucu." Senna masih tertawa sementara Rukia sudah ingin meninju wajah Senna jika saja dia tidak ingat bahwa mereka sedang di tempat umum.

"Orang tuaku bukan lelucon." Ujar Rukia tegas.

Dan seketika itu juga Senna bungkam. Dia baru memperhatikan dengan jelas tatapan yang terpancar di mata Rukia. Sebuah tatapan terluka. Bahkan Senna bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa air mata gadis penyuka buah jeruk itu sudah menggenang.

"Rukia, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Rukia, maafkan aku."

Rukia tidak mempedulikan satu pun ucapan Senna. Dia melenggang keluar toko dengan langkah cepat setelah sebelumya melempar asal buku yang tadinya ingin dia beli karena dia sudah tidak peduli. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah menjauh dari Senna karena dia telah membuat hatinya hancur. Dan kata-kata Senna barusan adalah kata-kata paling tidak pantas. Rukia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan ejekan Senna. Hanya saja untuk kali ini Rukia tidak bisa memaklumi ucapannya. Karena bagi Rukia, ucapan Senna barusan begitu melukainya.

Rukia tidak masalah jika dia mengoloknya sampai jungkir balik. Tapi dengan membawa nama orang tua yang sangat dicintainya, Rukia tidak bisa memaafkan hal tersebut

"RUKIA! Maafkan aku. Aku mohon Rukia, aku minta maaf." Senna menarik lengan Rukia namun dengan kasar Rukia menghempaskannya sebelum kemudian membentak Senna keras.

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU ATAU AKU AKAN MEMATAHKAN LEHERMU!" Lenyap sudah pertahanan dirinya. Rukia sudah tidak bisa membendung kekesalannya. Rukia yang pada dasarnya bukan gadis pemarah bisa menjadi semarah sekarang adalah hal yang mengerikan terlebih bagi Senna.

Dia menyadari bahwa percuma bicara padanya saat Rukia sedang begitu marah seperti sekarang, Senna memilih untuk berhenti dan diam. Toh dia bisa bicara dengan Rukia lagi besok. Jika Rukia tidak mau besoknya lagi dia akan mencoba. Dan besoknya. Dan besoknya. Karena selalu akan ada hari esok.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Rukia!"

Rukia berusaha menulikan telinganya. Menulikan telinganya dari bisikan-bisikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menatapnya aneh karena berteriak pada Senna barusan. Juga menulikan telinganya agar dia bisa mengendalikan hatinya yang sedang remuk.

Rukia begitu merindukan orang tuanya dan ucapan Senna yang membawa kedua orang tuanya pada pembicaraan tidak pantas sangat menyakiti hatinya. Bahkan Rukia sampai tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis karena kesal terhadap Senna dan juga rindu kepada orang tuanya.

"Senna bodoh! Idiot!" Rukia masih terus mengumpat sembari berjalan cepat. Dia bahkan tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalannya karena air matanya mengaburkan pandangannya.

Rukia bahkan tidak bisa berhenti menangis karena dia sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya sekarang. Sangat. Jika saja seandainya orang tuanya masih hidup, mungkin dia tidak akan semarah sekarang. Ah, takdir sialan.

"KYAAA AWAS!"

Rukia langsung berdiri terpaku begitu mendengar jeritan seorang perempuan dari seberang sana sekaligus suara klakson mobil yang begitu keras hingga terasa seperti mematikan fungsi telinganya. Dan dia masih terus sesenggukan sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia berada di tengah jalan. Dengan sebuah mobil yang hampir mencium permukaan kulitnya.

"Gadis itu mau mati ya?! Dasar sinting!"

Rukia dapat mendengar beberapa dari kerumunan orang-orang tersebut yang meneriakinya sinting atau gila karena bukannya berdiam di saat kendaraan tengah melaju cepat tapi malah berjalan cepat menghampiri mobil tersebut. Untung refleks si pengemudi bagus sehingga mobilnya tidak mementalkan tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Rukia!"

Sebuah panggilan mengejutkan Rukia.

Walau mata Rukia basah dan pandagannya kabur tapi dengan warna rambut seterang senja ditambah terpaan cahaya mentari mana bisa Rukia tidak bisa menyadari siapa pria yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil yang hampir saja menghantam tubuh mungilnya itu.

Dengan balutan pakaian setengah formalnya serta kekuatan feromonnya yang sangat hebat Rukia dibuat semakin tidak berdaya. Awalnya Rukia ingin meminta maaf dan berlari karena saking malunya. Tapi begitu melihat pria yang sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang itu rasanya Rukia ingin menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau selalu tidak hati-hati seperti ini?" Omel pria tersebut.

Pandangan Rukia yang masih agak kabur menangkap bagaimana wajah tampan bak dewa itu menatapnya cemas. Rasanya Rukia benar-benar ingin menariknya dalam pelukan. Oh Tuhan, bisakah Rukia melakukan itu?

"Ma—af." Ujar Rukia terbata menahan sesenggukannya.

"Rukia? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata Ichigo menangkap dengan jelas lelehan air mata Rukia serta pipi kemerahan gadis itu. Lengkap dengan ekspresi terluka yang Ichigo ingat jelas sama persis ketika pertama kali Ichigo bertemu dengan Rukia. Ekspresi menyakitkan yang membuatnya kesal. Kali ini, ekspresi itu bisa membuat Ichigo ingin mengamuk karena tidak suka.

Tanpa ragu Ichigo melangkah mendekat. Mempersempit jarak di antaranya dan gadis belia yang sedang menangis sesenggukan itu.

"Kurosaki-san,"

Sebuah gerakan yang Ichigo tidak sangka. Rukia menghambur ke arahnya. Memeluknya erat. Menumpahkan sebanyak air mata yang dia keluarkan di dada bidang pria parlente tersebut. Sesenggukan di sana tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Mengirimkan kepedihan yang Ichigo tidak mengerti darimana asalnya. Melihat Rukia menangis keras menyakiti hatinya.

Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke punggung mungil Rukia. Merasakan bagaimana bergetarnya punggung lemah itu dalam tangisannya. Membangkitkan sebuah rasa yang tidak pernah Ichigo rasakan sebelumnya. Sebuah ego untuk menjadi pahlawan. Bukan pahlawan seperti batman atau superman. Hanya pahlawan untuk Kuchiki Rukia. Diberikan kekuatan untuk melindungi gadis mungil bermata sejernih telaga dalam dekapannya itu.

Perasaan yang sepertinya tabu bagi Ichigo. Tapi dia begitu menikmati rasanya menjadi pahlawan kecil untuk Rukia saat ini.

Sementara gadis manis berambut sehitam ebony itu merasakan sebuah perasaan nyaman yang telah hilang semenjak kepergian orang tuanya. Perasaan terlindungi dan aman. Dalam dekapan pria asing yang baru beberapa minggu yang lalu dia kenal. Pria yang usianya terpaut belasan tahun dengannya. Yang seharusnya dia takuti.

Ini membingungkan sekaligus menyedihkan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa terasa seperti 'pulang' dalam dekapan hangat beraroma maskulin yang bahkan Rukia tidak pernah kenal. Aroma ibunya adalah aroma menenangkan, sementara aroma ayahnya adalah aroma kehangatan seorang ayah. Namun pria berambut nyentrik yang tidak bisa dia lepas dekapnya begitu saja ini memiliki aroma asing yang tidak pernah Rukia rasakan sebelumnya. Namun rasanya seperti pulang. Dekapan yang sama yang dia rindukan persis seperti pelukan kedua orang tuanya.

Bisakah Rukia memiliki dekapan yang begitu menenangkannya ini? Bisakah Rukia memiliki dekapan yang seperti ini lagi? Dekapan yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh siapapun bahkan oleh Unohana sekali pun. Bisakah?

Tentu saja bisa.

Bagaimana jika memang Kurosaki Ichigo tercipta untuk memberikan dekapan paling nyaman untuk Kuchiki Rukia? Dan bagaimana jika Kuchiki Rukia memang tercipta untuk dilindungi Kurosaki Ichigo?

Ya, Rukia harap begitu.

Ya, Ichigo harap begitu.

.

.

Beberapa waktu berselang setelah kejadian yang membuat Ichigo dan Rukia jadi tontonan semua orang. Menyisakan rasa canggung bagi keduanya. Namun ada sebuah rasa baru yang menguar juga. Rasa yang membuat keeduanya memutuskan untuk membuka diri satu sama lain. Keinginan untuk mempererat hubungan yang tadinya tidak pernah terpikirkan bisa terjalin begitu cepat.

Rukia memutuskan untuk menerima Ichigo sebagai kakak yang tidak pernah dia miliki. Tempatnya mulai bisa membagi dukanya pasca kematian orang tuanya. Tempat Rukia bisa menemukan sebuah keamanan yang sebelumnya hanya dia temukan dari orang tuanya. Tempat singgah Rukia jika dia lelah dengan kekejaman dunia yang selalu membuatnya ketakutan.

Begitu juga dengan Ichigo. Dia memutuskan bahwa dia juga bisa berteman dengan gadis sekolahan labil yang tidak dewasa. Sebuah hubungan pertemanan aneh yang sangat Ichigo nikmati. Pertemanan paling menyenangkan yang pernah dia miliki. Bahkan Ishida sekalipun tidak bisa memberikan pertemanan semenyenangkan itu. Menjadikan Rukia teman paling rapuh yang sangat ingin dia lindungi. Teman yang selalu membuatnya cemas dan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya barang beberapa menit saja. Teman yang membangkitkan rasa bahagianya. Teman yang memiliki senyum paling cantik yang pernah dia lihat. Teman perempuan yang bisa membuatnya serasa orang paling dibutuhkan.

Dan mereka berdua telah memasuki fase saling membutuhkan saat ini.

Dimana Rukia bisa menghubungi Ichigo apabila Rukia terlalu takut merasakan kesepian karena kehilangan orang tua secara mendadak. Dimana juga Ichigo bisa mengunjungi Rukia apabila pekerjaannya membuatnya kesal agar Ichigo bisa melihat senyumnya yang menenangkan yang bahkan bisa meredam amarah paling terdalam milik Kurosaki Ichigo.

Mereka hanya saling membutuhkan.

Itu yang selalu mereka tekankan kepada diri mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan baik-baik saja selama hampir delapan bulan belakangan. Sebelum ada hal yang mengusik pikiran Rukia hingga berhari-hari.

Di pekan awal musim dingin Rukia menemukan dirinya mulai muak dengan hubungannya dengan Ichigo.

Hubungannya yang awalnya menyenangkan karena pria orange itu selalu berada di sisinya saat dia membutuhkan berubah menjadi menyebalkan. Pagi itu Rukia begitu muak dengan hubungan mereka.

Mereka hanya saling membutuhkan. Itu yang mereka bilang. Walau sejak awal Rukia sadar bahwa dia bukan hanya sekedar membutuhkan Ichigo. Ada rasa lain yang sebenarnya dia tidak ingin ungkapkan. Ada rasa bangga saat Ichigo berada di sisinya. Dan begitu juga ada rasa takut ketika Ichigo tidak sedang ada di sampingnya.

Rukia paham apa yang dia inginkan. Itu bukan hanya rasa membutuhkan. Dia tidak senang jika Ichigo datang hanya beberapa saat ketika dia kesepian. Lalu pergi kembali ke kehidupannya setelah dia merasa Rukia sudah baikan.

Itu menyakitinya. Membuatnya marah.

Bahkan percakapan beberapa bulan terakhir sungguh menyulut emosinya.

Rukia bukan gadis pemarah. Sangat. Dia adalah gadis yang memiliki toleransi yang begitu tinggi. Bahkan setelah Senna membuatnya begitu marah pasca kejadian di toko buku, setelah dia merasa baikan hanya butuh satu kali Senna mengucapkan maaf dan semuanya termaafkan. Tapi tidak kali ini.

Perbincangan mereka akhir-akhir ini membuatnya begitu kesal bahkan terkadang Ichigo sampai heran karena Rukia beberapa kali bersikap dingin dan menyebalkan. Seperti merajuk. Yang bukan Rukia banget.

Ichigo menyadari ada yang aneh. Dia menerka apa yang sedang dialami gadis belia yang tahun depan akan menamatkan pendidikan sekolah menengah atasnya itu. Namun prediksinya salah besar. Prediksinya malah membuat Rukia semakin geram dan bersikap makin menyebalkan.

Ichigo tidak terlalu ingat kapan Rukia menjadi menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. Dia pikir karena PMS. Tapi sikap Rukia yang sangat berbeda ini telah terjadi cukup lama untuk bisa dikategorikan efek PMS. Hingga Ichigo benar-benar kehilangan clue dan gemas. Namun Ichigo hanya akan menunggu sampai Rukia benar-benar membuka hatinya dan mengatakan alasan semua sikap temperamentalnya belakangan ini, karena Ichigo sudah lelah menerka-nerka karena jawaban Ichigo selalu salah.

Dan asalkan Ichigo tahu, Rukia tidak akan mengatakan alasannya. Rukia tidak akan benar-benar membuka hati untuk hal yang satu itu. Karena bagi Rukia hal tersebut begitu memalukan. Dan yang terpenting dia bisa saja kehilangan Ichigo apabila Ichigo tahu alasan di balik kemarahan Rukia.

Dan Rukia tidak menginginkan itu terjadi. Cukup sudah dia kehilangan orang tuanya. Dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang diam-diam begitu dia cintai dan kagumi itu.

Dan saat Rukia menyadari perasaannya pada Ichigo, dia begitu tersiksa. Di saat hubungan mereka begitu dekat dan sangat baik. Di saat hubungan saling membutuhkan itu begitu hangat. Kenapa Rukia bisa jatuh cinta pada sosok yang tidak mungkin dia gapai itu.

Bahkan ketika Ichigo mulai bercerita mengenai beberapa wanita yang sedang dekat dengannya Rukia begitu marah. akhir-akhir ini Ichigo sangat sering menceritakan wanita-wanita dewasa nan cantik yang sedang dekat dengannya. Itulah penyebab Rukia menjadi temperamental akhir-akhir ini.

Tidak, itu bukan kemauan Rukia. Dia tidak ingin marah dan membuat Ichigo mengetahui perasaannya yang tabu itu. Dia hanya tidak tahan bahwa orang yang dia cintai bahkan berusaha mencari wanita lain untuk dijadikan sebagai pendamping.

Ayolah, dia kan hanya gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Kata teman-temannya memiliki kekasih itu menyenangkan. Seperti dia tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Bisa kencan ke tempat-tempat menyenangkan. Dan hal-hal seperti itu Rukia temukan dalam hubungannya dengan Ichigo.

Dia tidak pernah merasakan kesepian lagi, bahkan Ichigo suka mengajaknya makan siang di luar atau mengunjungi tempat wisata di akhir pekan atau sekedar menonton bioskop. Rasanya seperti memiliki kekasih. Itu yang Rukia rasakan. Namun angan manis itu hancur begitu saja saat dia menyadari bahwa Ichigo hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Adik yang sangat disayanginya.

Dan Rukia begitu marah akan hal itu. Walau dia sadar tidak baik meluapkannya kepada Ichigo yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Hanya saja Rukia begitu terluka bahkan untuk menyadari bahwa Ichigo bisa saja meninggalkannya karena Rukia menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

Seperti sore ini. Amarah Rukia membuat Ichigo kelimpungan.

Ichigo memang ada janji untuk menemani Rukia ke toko buku, tapi karena satu hal yang tidak bisa dihindari Ichigo akhirnya membatalkan janjinya sore itu dan mengatakan bahwa besok dia akan menebusnya. Awalnya Rukia oke-oke saja. Tapi ketika dalam panggilan Ichigo tersebut Rukia mendengar suara wanita asing, Rukia langsung marah.

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa meminta Grimmjow menemaniku."

Rukia sengaja membawa nama teman sekelasnya yang kata orang-orang keren itu. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa sih. Dia hanya ingin membuktikan kepada Ichigo bahwa banyak laki-laki keren di sekitarnya. Jadi bukan hanya dia yang bisa dekat-dekat dengan gadis-gadis sesuka hati.

"Siapa Grimmjow?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Dia teman sekelasku. Anak anggota klub sepak bola."

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya sesaat karena jujur, begitu Rukia menyebutkan bahwa dirinya akan pergi dengan pria lain membuatnya kesal sekaligus cemas.

"Apa dia baik? Maksudku kau harus hati-hati,"

"Ya, kau tidak usah khawatir. Dia sangat baik dan juga tampan. Jadi aku akan sangat senang jika jalan dengannya. Jaa."

Rukia menutup teleponnya bahkan sebelum Ichigo bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Membuat Ichigo sangat kesal sekarang. Terlebih dengan kalimat terakhir Rukia. Apa dia bilang barusan? Tampan? Dia senang jalan dengan pemuda tampan? Yang benar saja. bahkan Rukia tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan bahwa dia senang jalan dengannya karena dia tampan.

"Tampan apanya? Dia pikir aku tidak tampan apa? Menyebalkan."

"Siapa yang menyebalkan?"

"Tentu saja Rukia! Dia—" Ichigo langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri begitu dia sadar siapa yang diajaknya bicara sekarang.

Itu adalah teman kantornya. Gadis dewasa yang cantik dan bertubuh seksi dengan rambut tosca yang menjuntai hingga ke punggungnya.

"Gadis SMA itu?" Tebak gadis tersebut yang hanya mendapat kebisuan dari Ichigo. "Apa kau pikir caramu khawatir tidak berlebihan, Ichigo? Kau yakin kalau kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Yang benar saja, Nell! Aku? Suka dengan Rukia? Tidak mungkin! Aku hanya menganggapnya adik. Tidak lebih. Kau tidak lupakan bahwa berapa banyak gadis cantik yang mendekatiku? Tidak mungkin aku naksir dengan gadis ingusan seperti itu. Dadanya saja rata begitu, apa menariknya? Kau bercanda ya!"

Nell memandang Ichigo yang sedang mengomel dengan tawa mengejek. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sedang tidak berbohong berkata se emosi sekarang. Nell paham, bahwa Ichigo sedang menyangkal kebenaran. Kebenaran bahwa Ichigo jatuh cinta pada Rukia.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak mengaku saja? Atau kau jadian saja dengan gadis itu. Kalian 'kan sama-sama suka." Ujar Nell dengan nada meledek. Tapi sungguh, ucapannya adalah hal sungguhan.

Nell tahu dengan jelas bahwa Rukia menyukai Ichigo. Nell pernah beberapa kali melihat Rukia datang ke kantor percetakan lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Dan dari pengalaman. Nell bisa katakan dengan jelas bahwa Rukia sangat menyukai Ichigo. Cara bicaranya. Tatapannya. Juga tingkah lakunya. Nell sangat paham bahwa Rukia menyimpan rasa untuk Ichigo. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo. Walau dengan segala cara Ichigo selalu menyangkalnya.

Jangankan Nell, teman-temannya yang lain bahkan mengetahui bahwa Ichigo juga naksir dengan gadis manis tersebut. Tapi keangkuhan boss sekaligus temannya satu ini begitu tinggi sehingga tidak ada satupun dari teman-temannya yang mampu membuatnya mengaku bahwa dia menyukai gadis penyuka permen gulali tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku. Dia saja bakal jalan dengan temannya yang katanya sih tampan."

"Kau cemburu?"

Telak. Ichigo makin tidak bisa berkata-kata sekarang.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah hal yang mudah, Ichigo. Kau cukup nyatakan perasaanmu jika kau benar-benar menyukainya, dan kau akan tahu apa jawabannya. Apakah dia menyukaimu atau tidak. Ya kan?"

Ichigo lagi-lagi merasa tercubit dengan kalimat Nelliel.

Ya benar apa kata Nell. Nyatakan dan kau akan tahu jawabannya.

Hanya saja segalanya tidak semudah yang dikatakan Nell. Bahkan untuk mengakui kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Rukia menguras tenaga karena mencintai gadis belia yang bahkan belum lulus SMA itu terasa begitu sulit. Ichigo hanya tidak ingin menakuti gadis polos tersebut dengan cinta ala dewasanya. Karena biar bagaimana pun Rukia hanyalah gadis yang mesti bersenang-senang. Dia harus banyak bersenang-senang. Bahkan kalaupun dia mendapatkan kekasih, dia harus mendapatkan pria yang bisa mengajaknya bersenang-senang ala remaja. Bukan ala Kurosaki Ichigo yang angkuh dan tinggi hati.

Tidak, itu bisa-bisa menghapus kebahagiaan Rukia.

Lalu Ichigo tiba-tiba teringat dengan tingkah laku Rukia yang menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. dia berubah menjadi gadis yang cepat marah dan cepat tersinggung. Dan itu sungguh mengusik Ichigo. Mungkin Rukia tidak suka berada di sekitar Ichigo.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Dia suka marah-marah tidak jelas. Bagaimana mungkin dia menyukaiku? Dia bahkan tidak pernah meneleponku duluan."

Nell tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Bukan, bukan karena ucapan Ichigo tapi karena ekspresi Ichigo. Dan saat mengatakan bahwa Rukia tidak mungkin menyukainya, ekspresi terluka Ichigo benar-benar membuat Nell geli. Dan dari situlah dia dapat mengambil kesimpulan dengan jelas dan sangat yakin bahwa Ichigo benar-benar telah mabuk kepayang dengan si Rukia itu.

"Kau sungguh menyukainya, Ichigo. Percayalah."

"Aku tidak! Kan sudah aku bilang." Ichigo lagi-lagi menyangkalnya.

"Wajah terlukamu itu tidak bisa membohongiku, kau tahu? Dan saranku lebih baik nyatakan perasaanmu padanya karena dia juga sangat menyukaimu, sungguh."

Ichigo menghela napasnya dengan kasar. Tidak habis pikir dengan tawaran Nell yang menyebalkan.

"Dasar sok tahu. Kalau dia memang dia menyukaiku tidak mungkin dia selalu marah-marah padaku."

Nelliel kemudian memandang lekat-lekat wajah anak sulung Kurosaki Isshin tersebut. Berharap bahwa jaksa cerdas satu ini pintar sedikit dalam urusan cinta. Tapi nyatanya, Kurosaki Ichigo adalah orang yang sangat payah dalam urusan cinta.

"Aku hanya tahu Ichigo. Ingat penyebab dia marah-marah padamu?"

Ichigo berusaha mengingat-ingat hal apa yang menyebabkan Rukia murka namun dia tetap tidak bisa menemukan jawaban.

"Tidak."

"Kau benar-benar payah." Komentar Nell tidak habis pikir. Ternyata bossnya yang satu ini memang payah.

.

.

Akhir pekan kali ini adalah akhir pekan terburuk bagi Rukia. Karena pasca dia marah-marah melalui telepon kepada Ichigo. Keduanya belum berkomunikasi sama sekali dan itu sudah empat hari berlalu.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak kemarin Rukia merasa begitu gelisah karena ini hal yang tidak biasa. Karena biasanya Ichigo akan selalu menelepon kembali atau bahkan sekedar mengiriminya email duluan. Tapi tidak ada sama sekali pesan yang diterima Rukia dari laki-laki tampan tersebut sejak kemarin.

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Rukia kembali berguling di ranjangnya. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang membosankan. Terlebih Ichigo sama sekali tidak menghubunginya.

"Mungkinkah dia marah?" Rukia bertanya pada dirinya. "Tapi kenapa harus marah?"

Dia menerka segala hal yang bisa menjadi penyebab putusnya komunikasi dia dengan Ichigo namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa menemukan alasan paling logis yang menyebabkan Ichigo begitu diam seperti sekarang.

"Nona Rukia bisakah keluar sebentar untuk sarapan? Ini sudah hampir siang nona."

Suara Unohana di balik pintu kamarnya menyadarkan Rukia bahwa di tengah kegalauannya dia juga sedang lapar.

Ichigo, sialan.

"Baik! Aku segera keluar."

Rukia berlari kecil menuju pintu kamarnya. Di depannya sudah berdiri Unohana lengkap dengan nampan berisi nasi kare dan jus apel.

"Aku akan makan di meja makan saja."

Unohana mengangguk dan segera membawa nampannya ke ruang makan dan meletakannya di meja sesuai dengan keinginan Rukia.

Rukia segera melahap nasi kare tersebut dengan cepat. Membuat Unohana keheranan.

Ya, ini bukan pertama kali Unohana keheranan dengan tingkah laku Nonanya. Banyak hal-hal tidak biasa yang dilakukan nonanya belakangan ini.

Seperti misalnya Rukia sangat suka dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan kecantikan bahkan Rukia sering meminta resep dari Unohana untuk membuat masker wajah atau mengajarinya cara berdandan dengan cantik namun natural. Juga Nonanya sangat sering cemberut jika sedang sendirian. Bahkan Rukia suka marah-marah untuk hal-hal sepele. Seperti misalnya rambutnya tidak sedang kece, atau wajahnya sedang tidak cantik. Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi adalah Rukia makin sering selfie. Unohana memang bukan tipe orang yang begitu paham mengenai gadget hanya saja Unohana tahu jelas apa yang dimaksud dengan selfie. Dan dia sering memergoki Nona mudanya itu mengambil gambar dirinya sendiri setelah selesai berdandan atau sekedar berfoto di waktu senggangnya.

Itu tidak Rukia banget. Unohana tahu itu.

Dan dari segala macam alasan yang bisa Unohana ketahui. Perubahan sikap yang dialami Nonanya adalah sebagian besar karena Pubertas dan juga jatuh cinta.

Unohana juga pernah menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang jatuh cinta. Dia tentu paham betul bagaimana tingkah anak perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dan yang sedang terjadi pada Rukia adalah contohnya.

Unohana sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin siapa pria yang bisa membuat Nonanya yang begitu polos dan manis itu jatuh cinta. Tapi dengan gelagat dan tingkah Kuchiki Rukia yang begitu aneh belakangan ini. Unohana hanya tahu, bahwa Rukia sedang jatuh cintanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Unohana teringat dengan laki-laki yang belakangan ini sedang dekat dengan Rukia. Si jaksa tampan Kurosaki Ichigo yang suka menaruh perhatian lebih untuk Nonanya ini.

Karena biasanya di akhir pekan Rukia selalu disibukkan dengan jadwal keluar dengan Ichigo.

Dan Unohana menangkap hal yang janggal karena Rukia sama sekali tidak membicarakan akan pergi kemana dengan Jaksa muda tersebut.

"Rukia-chan tidak pergi dengan Kurosaki-san?"

Rukia tersedak nasi. Lalu kemudian merengut dan menatap sebal ke arah Unohana, membuatnya bertanya-tanya, salah apa aku barusan?

"Tidak." Jawab Rukia cepat.

"Kenapa? Kurosaki-san sedang sibuk ya?"

"Mungkin. Mungkin dia memang sangat sibuk sampai tidak sempat menghubungiku sama sekali." Jawab Rukia kesal.

Ayolah, pembicaraan ini benar-benar membangkitkan kekesalan Rukia.

"Rukia-chan tidak hubungi duluan?"

"Untuk apa?"

Unohana mengulum senyum. Melihat kekesalan nonanya kali ini membuat Unohana tersadar akan satu hal. Nonanya benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.

"Ya untuk menanyakan kabarnya. Siapa tahu dia keluar negeri sehingga tidak sempat menghubungi Rukia-chan. Atau mungkin dia sedang sakit. Kan bisa saja."

Rukia terkesiap beberapa saat. Untuk kemungkinan pertama mungkin saja tidak. Karena jika Ichigo akan pergi ke luar negeri, Rukia yakin Ichigo akan menghubunginya. Tapi kemungkinan kedua bisa saja terjadi. Ichigo kan orang yang sibuk. Bisa saja dia kelelahan lalu jatuh sakit.

Oh, tidak. Ini buruk. Rukia harus segera menghubunginya.

"Setelah makan mungkin aku akan meneleponnya."

"Oke."

Dan hal itu memang Rukia lakukan. Setelah makan dia langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan segera menyambar ponselnya. Lalu menelepon Ichigo.

Agak lama sampai akhirnya Ichigo menjawab dengan suara parau dan bindeng.

" _Halo, Rukia? Ada apa?"_

"Kenapa dengan suaramu?"

" _ah, ini? Aku sedang flu."_

Rukia membulatkan mata kaget. Yang benar saja. Ichigo sakit dan dia tidak memberitahu Rukia.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku?"

" _Maaf, aku tidak sempat."_

Rukia menepuk jidatnya. Bahkan di saat sakit dia sangat sibuk.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

" _Belum. Kepalaku masih pusing, aku tidak sempat buat makanan."_

Rukia tahu Ichigo tinggal sendiri di apartmentnya tapi ini sudah hampir tengah siang dan Ichigo yang sedang sakit malah belum makan? Dia tidak mau sembuh atau bagaimana sih?

"Aku ke tempatmu sekarang."

Rukia langsung berlari mencari Unohana dan memintanya membuatkan bubur untuk Ichigo.

Tidak sampai 30 menit bubur seafood untuk Ichigo selesai sementara Rukia membuatkan jus jeruk dan menuangkannya ke dalam botol minum untuk dibawa ke tempat Ichigo.

"Biar Ikkaku yang mengantar Nona ya."

"Baiklah."

Dan Rukia langsung berangkat setelah mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

Rukia hampir berdiri seperempat jam sebelum akhirnya Ichigo membukakan pintu apartmentnya.

Wajahnya tampak sangat tidak segar. Rambutnya berantakan dan kantung matanya tebal. Serta jangan lupakan hidungnya yang merah karena efek flu yang membuat hidungnya tersumbat.

"Maaf lama, aku sedang tidur." Ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau kesini sendirian?" Tanya Ichigo setelah Rukia melepas sepatunya.

"Tidak. Ikkaku-san menunggu di parkiran." Jawab Rukia.

"Oh."

"Aku membawakanmu bubur seafood dan jus jeruk. Aku akan membawakannya nanti, kau berbaring saja dulu di ranjang."

"Terima kasih ya."

Rukia berbalik menatap Ichigo. Bahkan dengan wajah kusutnya itu bagi Rukia dia masih sangat tampan dan Rukia tidak bisa menghentikan pipinya yang mulai bersemu.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Rukia masuk ke kamar Ichigo dengan buburnya. Ichigo dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma sedap bubur hangat yang nikmat serta aroma manis khas Rukia yang memikat.

Oh, Ichigo ternyata saat sakit otakmu makin tidak beres.

"Lain kali jangan begini. Kalau kau sakit dan tidak bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri bahkan untuk mencari makan saja tidak bisa, kau harus hubungi seseorang. Kau membuatku cemas, Ichigo."

Suara lembut Rukia yang begitu memabukkan begitu Ichigo rindukan. Begitu juga dengan wajah cantiknya. Serta gerakan sensual bibir Rukia saat berbicara. Bagaimana bibir mempesona sewarna darah itu bergerak pelan dengan gerakan panas di mata Ichigo. Permukaannya yang lembut dan halus seolah mengundang Ichigo untuk menggigitnya gemas. Dan—

Ichigo, sadarlah! Jangan sampai demam membuatmu kehilangan akal sehat.

"Ayo buka mulutmu."

Ichigo bahkan sampai tidak sadar bahwa Rukia sudah memegang sendok yang penuh dengan bubur dan menyodorinya ke depan mulut Ichigo.

Suapan itu terus berlanjut bahkan sampai hampir di suapaan ke sepuluh. Rukia tidak banyak bicara ketika menyuapi Ichigo. Dia hanya menasehati hal-hal kecil kepada Ichigo yang keras kepala dan terlalu angkuh untuk meminta bantuan pada orang lain. Dan melihat Ichigo yang tidak berdaya membuat kemarahannya berhari-hari yang lalu surut begitu saja.

Setidaknya Rukia tahu bahwa masih belum ada gadis yang bisa dipercayai Ichigo untuk mengurusnya. Karena Ichigo bilang dia berhari-hari hanya berbaring dan makan mie instan atau membeli makanan pesan antar melalui katalog.

Ichigo juga tidak banyak berbicara menanggapi ucapan Rukia. Dia bukannya tidak mau menanggapi. Hanya saja dia terlalu sibuk menjelajahi wajah cantik Rukia yang entah kenapa membuat sesautu dalam dirinya hampir hilang kendali. Bahkan dress manis yang gadis itu kenakan merusak beberapa bagian otak Ichigo dengan pemikiran kotor. Karena sungguh, melihat Rukia lagi dengan jarak sedekat ini dan aroma semenakjubkan sekarang. Serta penampilan semengundang saat ini benar-benar merusak kepalanya.

Tidak Ichigo. Rukia tidak semenggiurkan yang dijabarkan olehnya. Rukia hanya memakai dress selutut berwarna biru muda yang sangat manis, bagian dadanya pun tertutup dengan sopan, toh bahannya juga tidak tipis mengingat sudah masuk di musim dingin, dia juga tidak memoles wajahnya sama sekali dengan make up, dia lupa melakukannya karena terlalu terburu-buru. Jadi bagian mana dari Rukia yang begitu mengundang?

Oh, tentu. Karena bagaimana pun caranya, Kuchiki Rukia akan selalu membuat Kurosaki Ichigo merasa terundang.

"Kau juga demam? Sudah minum obatnya?"

Ichigo mematung begitu merasakan betapa halus dan lembut telapak tangan Rukia di dahinya. Bahkan jermari kecilnya turun ke rahang Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak paham maksud asli dari gadis itu. Tapi yang Ichigo tahu, Rukia membangkitkan hasrat buasnya dengan sentuhan panas gadis itu.

Ichigo tidak tahan.

Tanpa terkendali Ichigo mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk meraih sisi wajah Rukia. Ichigo bahkan dapat dengan jelas merasakan sensasi kulit Rukia yang membuatnya semakin gila untuk tidak mencumbunya saat ini juga. Juga salahkan ekspresi menggoda Rukia. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa wajahnya itu sangat cantik dan bisa membuat siapa saja kehilangan kendali? Kenapa dia begitu bodoh dan masuk ke dalam kandang serigala dengan senang hati dan tanpa pertahanan apapun?

"Kau sangat cantik."

Ichigo mengucapkannya setengah sadar. Tapi dia cukup sadar akan hal selanjutnya. Yaitu mengecup sudut bibir Rukia dengan cepat.

Rukia terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Bahkan saking terkejutnya dia hanya bisa mematung dan hampir tidak bisa berkedip.

Ichigo tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Dia kembali mengecup bibir Rukia penuh sebelum melumatnya dengan tidak sabaran. Menyisakan Rukia yang merintih dalam ciuman mereka.

Oh, Tuhan. Rukia belum pernah berciuman. Dan sekarang dia sedang berciuman panas dengan pria seksi yang sangat dia sukai? Ini gila.

Tapi Ichigo tidak peduli. Walau dia sadar bahwa Rukia sangat canggung dan tidak bisa membalas ciumannya. Hanya saja bibir manis Rukia membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Berkali-kali Ichigo membuka mulutnya dalam ciuman mereka lalu menggigit sedikit bibir bawah Rukia dan kembali lagi melumat bibir seksi itu lamat-lamat. Menikmatinya dari berbagai sudut. Memaksa bibir indah Rukia untuk menerima kecupan panasnya yang mematikan tulang belulang Rukia.

Rukia ingin meronta dan memukul kepala Ichigo hingga membuatnya pingsan karena seenaknya saja menciumnya. Tapi ciuman Ichigo terlalu nikmat baginya. Bibir Ichigo adalah hal ternikmat yang pernah dia rasakan. Dia tidak bisa membalas kuluman bibir panas Ichigo. Tapi dia sangat menyukai bagaimana bibir penuh pria itu melumatnya kasar atau sensasi asing yang hadir ketika gigi Ichigo menarik bibirnya pelan. Itu membuat Rukia gila.

Dan saat bibir mereka terlepas beberapa saat, Rukia dapat melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari Ichigo. Tatapan matanya. Dia tidak ingat Ichigo punya tatapan seperti itu. Warna matanya masih seterang yang Rukia ingat. Hanya saja ada kilatan tak biasa yang Rukia tangkap. Seperti dia ingin menghabisi sesuatu.

Keduanya masih saling beradu pandang sebelum akhirnya Ichigo sadar akan satu hal. Bahwa ada satu hal yang memang harus dia tegaskan terlebih dahulu. Ada hal yang harus dia ungkapkan kepada Rukia. Dimana akhirnya dia mengalah pada perasaannya dan membuang egonya jauh-jauh demi memiliki gadis dalam dekapannya ini selalu.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Ichigo.

"Maaf, aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Aku tahu ini agak gila. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku. Menjadi milikku seorang. Hanya diriku. Bisakah aku memilikimu, Nona Rukia?"

Rukia terkesiap dan hampir menangis. Tidak. Bukan karena dia tersiksa atau sedih. Hanya saja dia begitu senang mengetahui bahwa pria yang diidamkannya sejak lama adalah pria yang menyatakan perasaan suka padanya. Tapi kemudian sadar lagi bahwa Ichigo yang jatuh cinta kepadanya adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Rukia?" Ichigo mengusap pipi Rukia lembut. Menghapus lelehan air mata Rukia dengan ibu jarinya. Menerka-nerka apa yang menyebabkan Rukia menangis tak karuan seperti sekarang ini?

"Tidak mungkin."

Ichigo mengernyit heran.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?"

"Aku hanya anak SMA menyebalkan. Kau pasti akan cepat bosan denganku. Lagipula kau sangat keren dan hebat. Mana mungkin aku bisa punya kekasih sekeren dirimu. Itu tidak mungkin." Rukia mengucapkan kalimat penyangkalan itu sambil menangis.

Rukia menangis. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis. Dia hanya ingin menangis saja. menyadari bahwa mencintai orang yang tidak pantas dengan dirimu sangatlah menyakitkan.

"Tidak Rukia, aku tidak akan. Aku janji aku tidak akan pernah bosan denganmu." Ujar Ichigo meyakinkan Rukia. Peduli amat dengan egonya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah membuat Rukia menjadi miliknya. Karena Ichigo tidak mau menyesal. Tidak, dia akan menyesal jika dia melepaskan Rukia.

"Tapi kan aku tidak cantik. Tubuhku rata. Kau pasti akan bosan."

"Rukia! Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak akan bosan. Percayalah. Aku berjanji padamu. Aku bersumpah janjiku tidak akan meleset. Karena aku sangat menyukaimu. Sebanyak kepulan awan yang tak terhingga. Seluas langit yang terbentang. Dan seindah surga yang dibayangkan. Sepert itulah janji yang kutitipkan padamu. Janji yang tidak akan pernah kubuat meleset."

Hening. Rukia terpaku. Dia kaget karena tiba-tiba Ichigo menjadi sangat puitis dan romantis. Seperti...

"Kau gombal! Seperti om-om."

Alis Ichigo menukik sempurna.

"OM-OM KAU BILANG? AKU YANG MASIH TAMPAN BEGINI KAU BILANG OM OM?"

Habis sudah. Rukia benar-benar membuatnya terperangah. Apa tadi om om? Ichigo yang masih seksi dan sangat menawan ini dibilang mirip om-om. Apa ada yang tidak beres dengan kepala Rukia?

Namun setelah marah-marahnya yang tidak jelas, tiba-tiba Rukia berteriak tepat di telinga Ichigo.

"Ya, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu!" Pekik Rukia tiba-tiba membuat Ichigo lagi-lagi keheranan.

Sementara itu Rukia masih menangis dan belum melepas pandangannya dari Ichigo. Oh, tidak. Wajah tampan Ichigo benar-benar menggoda. Kulit sawo matangnya yang seksi sangat pas dengan rahang tajam Ichigo.

Tak lupa dengan bibir basah Ichigo. Rukia tahu Ichigo punya bibir yang seksi dengan bagian bibir bawah yang agak berbelah. Namun Rukia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa bibir Ichigo bisa semenggiurkan itu. Dengan warna kemerahan dan tekstur yang lembut mana mungkin dia bisa tahan untuk tidak kembali melahap bibir basah tersebut. Oh, Rukia sudah tidak waras.

Ichigo menyanggupi permintaan permainan kembali dari gadis kecilnya.

Dia kembali melumat bibir Rukia yang mengecupnya lebih dulu. Menyanggupi undangan gadis kecilnya untuk bermain lebih lama. Menikmati rasa manis bibir gadis belia tersebut yang bahkan belum bisa membalas ciumannya dengan lihai. Namun dengan gerakan-gerakan impulsif yang tidak beraturan khas awam itu tentu tidak bisa mematikan hasrat Ichigo. Karena bibir Rukia inilah yang paling memabukkannya.

Kemudian keduanya saling mendekap dengan sangat erat. Melupakan fakta bahwa ada jarak yang sangat jauh di antara mereka yang seolah memisahkan mereka.

Tapi persetan dengan semua itu. Karena cinta telah menyatukan mereka.

.

.

EXTRA

Ichigo benar-benar tidak tahan dengan panggilan dari ponselnya yang terus berdering tidak henti-henti. Apakah si penelepon tidak tahu bahwa ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus dilakukan Ichigo? Benar-benar perusak.

Diliriknya sekilas pada ponselnya yang berdering di atas nakas.

Ishida Uryuu. Sahabat sialannya yang selalu mengganggunya.

Dengan cepat dia menyambar ponsel layar sentuhnya dan berteriak kepada Ishida untuk jangan mengganggunya saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa mengangkat telepon sekarang! Sampai nanti!"

Ichigo lalu melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah tanpa mematikannya terlebih dahulu.

" _Hei! Ichigo, sialan! Dasar menyebalkan! Kau itu benar-benar tidak—"_ Ishida terus-terusan marah sebelum—

"NGGH ICHIGO! Aku mau pipisshh, aaah!"

Oh, shit. Itu suara Rukia.

" _HEI! BRENGSEK! KAU APAKAN RUKIA! HEI!"_

"Sebentar Rukia! Aku sudah mau keluar!"

Sepertinya kau tidak membutuhkan jawaban lagi ya Ishida?

" _ICHIGO BRENGSEK!"_

Ishida lalu menutup ponselnya dan segera bergegas ke tempat Ichigo untuk menyelamatkan Rukia.

Sementara itu...

"HEI ICHIGO! Aku benar-benar mau pipis!"

"Sabar Rukia! Aku harus keluar sekarang!"

"HUWAAAA AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN!"

Rukia meggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi Ichigo sementara Ichigo masih berkonsentrasi penuh di dalam sana.

"Ah~ akhirnya tuntas juga." Gumam Ichigo lega.

Setelah menyiram closet dan bebersih dia keluar dari toilet dan mendapati Rukia hampir pingsan di depan pintu kamar mandi karena menahan pipis.

"Kau jahat!"

"Maaf ya, habis aku sudah tidak tahan, buburnya terlalu banyak pakai lada. Tapi lain kali aku berjanji akan membiarkanmu 'pipis' sesuka hatimu. Janji." Ujar Ichigo disertai senyum mencurigakan.

Namun Rukia yang masih sangat polos hanya memandang heran Ichigo lalu berlari ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Ichigo yang tidak dia pahami. Dia sudah benar-benar ingin pipis.

.

.

Tamat.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah review, follow dan fav ff ini. semoga saya bisa menulis lebih banyak ff yang menghibur dan menyenangkan. Terima kasih. ^^

Dan maafkan adegan terakhir di EXTRA. saya hanya ingin nulis adegan ga jelas itu. Sekian. ^^


End file.
